Ramalan
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Prequel Keberuntungan Naruto: Kejadian dimana Nozomi masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas Otonokizaka. Dia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki misterius yang bisa dibilang, lebih hebat dari dia dalam hal meramal. Dia bisa melihat masa depan. Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Prequel Keberuntungan Naruto, Ficlet, etc.


"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, siswa pindahan dari desa Konoha. Salam kenal!"

Zamrud itu bertemu dengan sapphire milik Naruto, gadis yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu tersenyum tipis menatap pemuda yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya. Seorang siswa baru dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang berantakan, kesan pertama saat menatapnya adalah.

"Pemuda yang menarik."

Gumaman itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut gadis yang saat ini terus menatap Naruto. Kedua zamrud itu seolah tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah Toujo-san, tolong angkat tanganmu Toujo-san!"

Naruto mengangguk saat dia melihat sosok gadis berambut ungu tengah mengangkat tangannya, dia lalu berjalan mendekati bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Toujo.

"Hai, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki-kun. Namaku Nozomi Toujo, semoga kau betah disini."

Naruto kembali mengangguk menanggapi salam Nozomi. Dia lalu menatap sang guru untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan olehnya.

Nozomi sendiri malah menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman misterius, gadis itu seolah tertarik dengan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Waktu telah berlalu, jam pelajaran juga sudah selesai, para Murid di sekolah itu berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mencari makanan.

Sementara Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak makan miliknya dari dalam tasnya, dia membuka kotak tersebut lalu memakan makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto, Nozomi terus menatapnya dari tempat duduknya, dia sendiri juga membawa kotak makan siangnya.

"Toujo-san, apa kau akan terus menatapku sampai nanti saat pulang sekolah?"

Nozomi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Tidak sih, tapi aku berpikir jika kau adalah lelaki yang menarik. Aku melihatnya di dalam ramalanku."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Ramalan? Kau bisa meramal?"

Nozomi mengangguk senang. "Ya aku bisa meramal."

"Dan aku bisa melihat masa depan." Nozomi mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah tersenyum pada dirinya. Sebuah senyuman misterius dari sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Kau akan menjadi seorang Idol, wakil dari Eli Ayase, serta seorang Miko yang tak sengaja menikah dengan seorang pemilik cafe."

"A-apa?!"

"Dan si pemilik Cafe itu adalah diriku." Namun, pandangan Nozomi mulai mengabur, dilihatnya senyuman ringan yang diberikan Naruto pada dirinya sebelum kedua matanya menutup dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba Nozomi terbangun dari tidurnya, dia berada di sebuah ruang kesehatan dengan Eli yang sedang menungguinya.

"Nozomi?! Kau sudah bangun?"

Nozomi memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing itu. "Elichi?"

"Kau pingsan saat berada di kelas, dan ada pemuda yang membawamu kesini."

"Pemuda? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena dia langsung menghilang saat aku berbalik."

"Si-siapa..." Eli mengangkat kedua bahunya karena tak tahu apapun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. _'Naruto...Uzumaki...' _

**..**

**.**

**..**

Masa sekarang.

Nozomi memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ingatan masa lalunya saat berada di Otonokizaka, wanita itu menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hanya mimpi," gumamnya, ia lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Sayangnya itu bukan mimpi Nozomi. Itu nyata."

Kedua Zamrud itu melebar sempurna, ia langsung menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah tersenyum pada dirinya. Dia bisa melihat kedua shappire Naruto yang menyala di dalam remangnya kamar. "Na-naruto?!"

"Ya Istriku? Ada apa?"

"Ka-kau..."

"Aku memang melihatnya, dan saat pertama kita bertemu. Kau melupakan aku, tetapi aku tak peduli, karena kau meberimaku saat itu," Naruto menjelaskan dirinya yang bisa terikat dengan Nozomi. "Dan saat kita sekolah, aku sudah memperhatikanmu tanpa kau sadari, sayang." Naruto mencubit gemas pipi Nozomi.

"Sawkiwt!"

"Maaf, maaf." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Nozomi yang menggembungkan pipinya. "Kembalilah tidur, besok kita akan ke cafe untuk mengecek beberapa hal."

"O-oke, selamat malam."

"Malam sayang."

Naruto menarik Nozomi ke dalam pelukannya, ia menginginkan wanitanya itu nyaman di dalam pelukannya. Nozomi sendiri tersenyum riang disertai wajah yang berseri, rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya saat Naruto menjelaskan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. _'Aku mencintaimu...' _gumam Nozomi di dalam hati, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami.

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**


End file.
